


Roleplaying (Day 28)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge [28]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Degradation, FUCK, Gags, Hand Jobs, M/M, Neck Kissing, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Wait is it degration??, i can write dick but cant write the other word wtf is wrong with me, i still dont think i added enough dialogue wth, ig he's being gagged, light teasing, seriously no tag for degrading??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Sukiyaki gets an idea going, and Sanma joins in.
Relationships: Sanma Shioyaki/Sukiyaki (Food Fantasy)
Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560304
Kudos: 9





	Roleplaying (Day 28)

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna get to day 30 of this man I wanna get to writing it 😞

Sukiyaki laid on his bed trying to ignore the growing ache in his pants. Normally he'd go to Sanma when this happened, but he knew he was busy. So he did everything he could to distract himself until Sanma came to the room. Nothing worked, and it came to the point where Sukiyaki wanted to scream.

"Fuck it," he mumbled and made his way to Sanma's office. He found the strength food soul working at his desk, and suddenly Sukiyaki got an idea. He adjusted his clothes to show more skin before strolling into the office with a sly smile.

"Oh Boss~," he said flirtatiously, "you look like you could use a break~" He wrapped his arms around Sanma. He expected Sanma to slap his hands away, but he seemed to catch him in the right mood. The strength food soul's hand snaked up Sukiyaki's leg, and Sukiyaki moved to Sanma's side. Sanma spun his chair around and brought Sukiyaki into his lap. The tank food soul closed the gap between them by connecting their lips together in a heated kiss. Before Sukiyaki could take lead, Sanma pulled away and reached into his pocket.

"I am a very busy man, my dear," he said lowly. "There has to be a consequence when you disturb my work." He nipped at Sukiyaki's neck before sucking hard on his sweet spot. Whilst he was doing this, he coated a cock ring in lube then slipped it around Sukiyaki's dick.

"B-Boss!" Sanma bundled part of Sukiyaki's haori up and put it in his mouth.

"Let go and there will be more consequences." The defense food soul bit down with all his might. The rest of his clothing was stripped off him and thrown on the floor, much to Sukiyaki's annoyance. However, he kept himself from saying anything. Sanma grabbed the lube again and this time coated his fingers in it. He swirled his index finger around the other's entrance then pushed in. Sukiyaki let out a muffled noise as Sanma entered 2 more fingers. His breath quickened as he felt the other's fingers stretch him. He started to move his hips backward, but the strength food soul stopped him from doing so. Sukiyaki grumbled as Sanma took his time prepping him. Once he deemed him ready, he took his fingers out and hovered Sukiyaki over his dick.

"You can take this out now," he said as he tugged on the haori. "Just stay quiet. You wouldn't want your coworkers to hear how naughty you are, do you?" Sukiyaki loved that Sanma was playing into his fantasy and nodded his head. Sanma then thrusted into Sukiyaki, making the latter whimper loudly. He moved at a steady pace, digging his hands into the other’s hips.

“Mmm, Boss~”

“Oh god,” Sanma groaned. “You’re so tight around me. Perhaps you’re more desperate than I thought you were.”

“Only for you, Boss! Fuck, I’m a slut only for you!” He let out a cry as Sanma started to aim for his prostate. “Ah, shit! Harder! Fuck me harder!” Sanma picked up his pace, making the defense food soul grip his shoulders to hang on.

“Boss! Please, take the ring off! Please!” One of the strength food soul’s hands left his waist and wrapped around his dick. He fumbled with the ring before throwing setting it on his desk. He then started to jerk Sukiyaki off in time with his thrusts, and the other arched his back as he came. Sanma buried himself deep inside his lover and came soon after him. Sukiyaki felt himself go weak as the other’s cum filled him up. He collapsed on Sanma’s chest and hid his face in his neck. As Sanma sat there trying to catch his breath Sukiyaki took that moment to bite into his neck, making the other gasp sharply.

“That was fun,” he said slowly, “but now it’s my turn~”


End file.
